the soul eater gang and the internet
by tsunachi
Summary: CRACK, CRACK, AND MORE CRACK. this is, sadly, confidential information. if the soul eater gang knew that their chatroom conversations have been put up, i'll be dead for sure. not dead, perhaps resurrected and impaled. times infinite. me and my weird brain. r&r, definitely crack.
1. Chapter 1

**hey. i just woke up, and was like: i need some laughs in my life! so i decided to write this.  
**

**warning: full of crack. so much crack you might think the story is more scary than crackish. i hope.. inappropriate scary stuffies! look away!  
**

**disclaimer: don't own soul eater or any other thing mentioned in here that does not belong to me.  
**

**8SYMMETRY8: Death the Kidd  
**

**thompsongunz: Liz  
**

**demgiraffies: Patty  
**

**toocool: Soul  
**

**AWESOMENESS: Black Star  
**

**camelliabloom: Tsubaki  
**

**makadatmakachop: Maka  
**

**optional characters:  
**

**kilikr2: Kilik  
**

**kimster: Kim  
**

**jack-o-lantern: Jacqueline  
**

**o.x.f.o.r.d: Ox  
**

**UNIVERSITY: Harvar (ya know... like harvard university)  
**

**thunda/faiya: Pot of Thunder, or Pot of Fire, they share an account :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: MakaxSoul, and Shinigami Undies  
**

**UNIVERSITY has signed in.**

**kimster has signed in.  
**

**kimster**: dahell. harvar, stfu 4 now.

**toocool has signed in.  
**

**makadatmakachop has signed in.  
**

**toocool**: BAD MAKA.

**makadatmakachop**: SOUL I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE FREAKING LAUGHING MOON IF YOU EVEN SPIT OUT A FREAKING WORD OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT.

**toocool**: so... what happened last night?

**makadatmakachop:** huh... i donno, does TAKING SHOTS and STUPID GAMES help you come to mind?

**toocool**: nope.

**makadatmakachop**: alright, let's just say... BLAIR?

**toocool**: oh yeah, we kissed.

**makadatmakachop**: YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM THE SCREEN, 'CAUSE I'LL BE INTERNET-MAKA-CHOPPING YOU INTO THE NEXT CHATROOM WHERE YOU CAN DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH, AND I WILL HAVE TO HAUL YOUR FRIGGIN' BIG BUTT TO THE NEXT PLANET.

**toocool**: ooh, scary. LALALA MAKA AND I KISSED XDDD

**thompsongunz**** has entered the chatroom.**

**thompsongunz**: oh did you now, soul.

**makadatmakachop**: oh crappity crap crap. to spare myself the embaressment of facing liz, i will be exiting this conversation.

**thompsongunz**: and soul. XDDDDDD how was it, baby boy?

**makadatmakachop****has exited the conversation.**

**toocool**: laaaaawl, we never kissed.

**thompsongunz**: OH PATTEEEEEEEEEEE, come here, baby sis! soul, yeah right.

**toocool**: oh no you didn't.

**demgiraffies**** has signed in.**

**demgiraffies**: what do u freakish people want. hmph. goodbaai, freakish people.

**demgiraffies**: HOLY SHIZZBALLS. I JUST SAW DA WORD 'KISSED' ON DA SCREEN. SHINIGAMI SHINIGAMI PANDAS AND SHINIGAMI UNDIES THAT LAWRD DEATH'S SON WEARS, LAWRD HELP ME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS FREAKISH EVIL, HOW IN THE WORLD DID

**toocool**: okay, nothing happened, shut ur trap patty if u know whats good for u

**demgiraffies**: THAT MAKA ALBARN GET HER LIPS IN A TWIST WITH DAT FREAKISH WHITEHAIRED BLOOP CALLED SOUL?

**demgiraffies**: oh! im quaking in dem asymmetrical shinigami undies that 8SYMMETRY8 wears! HAHAHA SOUL GIRAFFES ARE GOOD FOR ME

**thompsongunz**: holy shinigami, pattee, how did u know kiddo wore shinigami undies?

**demgiraffies:** i gave it to him 4 christmas. annd...

**demgiraffies**: they're boxers, btw, to make him feel more manly around us, sis.

**toocool**: tmi, tmi.

**demgiraffies**: its never too much information, soulie.

**thompsongunz**: XD

**toocool**: -_-

**demgiraffes**: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**8SYMMETRY8**** has entered the chatroom.**

**8SYMMETRY8**: i see patty's making comments about my manly shinigami undies.

**thompsongunz**: honestly, kidd, you know nothing about manliness.

**8SYMMETRY8**: WHAT?

**demgiraffies**: kidd will never get a girlfriend.

**toocool**: yeah, unlike me.

**thompsongunz**: yeah, kiddo, you should be more like soul. cool. stop freaking out. ya know, there ARE plenty of fangirls out there.

**demgiraffies**: yeah, we always hav 2 kick their asses out of dis astral plane 'cuz they all go KIDDOOOOOOOO and they hav dat freakish heart thingy in der eyes

**toocool**: that's the girl's jobs, kicking asses, isn't it.

**thompsongunz**: no wonder soul doesnt have a gf either**:**.

**toocool**: WHAT?

******8SYMMETRY8**: ikr, soul? patty and liz are such troublesome women!

**toocool**: i've heard that line before.

******8SYMMETRY8**: what line?

**toocool**: 'troublesome women'

******8SYMMETRY8**: lolwut

**thompsongunz**: KIDDO YOU MUTHAFFFFKA IMMA KICK YOU FREAKING ASS INTO THE NEXT ASTRAL PLANE 2 CUZ U FRICKIN DONT APPRECIATE UR BEAUTIFUL WONDAFUL AWESOMEFUL WOMANLY WEAPONS

**8SYMMETRY8**:womanly? let me think about that.

**demgiraffies**: ALRIGHT WE ARE GONNA IMPALE YOU ASYMMETRICALLY WITH NARWHAL HORNS

**8SYMMETRY8**: NO!

**demgiraffies**: YES!

**8SYMMETRY8**: asdfkhwlkerjoisdfu;akldjf NO

**demgiraffes**: bitch please.

**toocool**: i no longer feel sane in this convo, so i'm leaving.

**thompsongunz**: BEEEOTCHES YA KNOW PATTY LETS LOCK HIM OUT OF DA MANSION

**demgiraffies**: AHAHAHA YOU CAN GET IN NOW KIDDO YOU GON SLEEP OUT IN THE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN

******8SYMMETRY8**: what rain?

**demgiraffies**: ITS RAINING, ITS POURING, ITS MAGICAL GIRAFFIES!

**thompsongunz**: patty, its bright and sunny outside.

**8SYMMETRY8:** *it's

**demgiraffies**: NOWHUN CARES, KIDDO

**8SYMMETRY8**: *no one- and patty, i care.

**demgiraffies**: MWAH! YOU'LL B SLEEPING OUTSIDE TANITE

**8SYMMETRY8**:*TONIGHT. HONESTLY, GET YOUR SPELLING RIGHT.

**demgiraffies**: mwah, liz?

**demgiraffies**: liz?

**demgiraffies**: HAHAHAHA SISTAH DIED

**thompsongunz**: did NOT, patty, stop making stuff up.

**demgiraffies**: i wanna go 2 da zoo!

**thompsongunz**: NO

**8SYMMETRY8**: NO

**thompsongunz**: NEVER, EVER, EVER. PATTY WE WILL NEVER GO TO THE ZOO AS LONG AS U LIVE.

**demgiraffies**: buuuuuuuuuuuuut LIZZEEEEEEEE

**toocool**** has exited the conversation.**

**8SYMMETRY8**:i think he was watching this whole thing unfold from his screen.

**thompsongunz**: stalker.

**demgiraffies**: c'mon, lizster. you know ur a stalker 2. remember dat 1 boy from 1 direction... whats his face. the dude with poofy hair. OH. YESH. HARRY.

**demgiraffies**: harry styyyyyyles.

******8SYMMETRY8**: who is this dude w/ poofy hair?

**thompsongunz**: um. harry styles. lol.

**demgiraffies**: you know you love him! you know you care! you'll shout whenever! he'll never hear! you want his love! you want his heart! you want to never ever ever be apaaaaaaar

**demgiraffies**: you kno you stalked him.

**thompsongunz**: that's a justin bieber song, patty.

**8SYMMETRY8**: justin BIEBER?

**demgiraffes**: liz like harry harry harry STYLES sis likes harry harry harry STYLES likes harry harry styleees something something something somethiiiiiing.

**thompsongunz**: i applaud ur performance, patty.

**8SYMMETRY8**: lmao, that was amazing.

**8SYMMETRY8**: hmm. do i even have a butt?

**8SYMMETRY8**: i wonder... do shinigamis have buttocks?

**thompsongunz**: like WE would know.

**demgiraffies**: oh alright, liz knows. she thinks your butt is cute.

**8SYMMETRY8**: WOT

**demgiraffies**: JKAAAAY.

**thompsongunz**: you. are. dead. patty. im. locking. you. out. too.

**demgiraffies**: im the one in the mansion.

******8SYMMETRY8**: touche.

**demgiraffies**: -bow bow bow bow bow wow wow wow-

**thompsongunz**: i thot u liked giraffes, not doggies.

**demgiraffies**: hahahaha, i hate giraffes.

**8SYMMETRY8**: I SWEAR BY MY SHINIGAMI UNDIES THAT I DID NOT EXPECT THAT.

**demgiraffies**: JKAAAAAAAAAAY.

**thompsongunz**: enuff w/ da shinigami undies, kidd. we all know how girlish they are.

**demgiraffies**: how would YOU know, lizzie?

**thompsongunz**: what?

******8SYMMETRY8**: ...

**thompsongunz**: what are we talking about?

**demgiraffies**: SIS. WE WERE TALKING 'BOUT KIDD'S MANLY UNDIES.

**thompsongunz**: oh where we?

******8SYMMETRY8**: ummmmm...

**thompsongunz**: LOOK! PATTY! OUTSIDE! A GIRAFFE!

**demgiraffies**: WHERE?

**thompsongunz**: OUTSIDE!

**thompsongunz**** has signed off.**

******8SYMMETRY8**: i guess it's just you and me, patty.

**8SYMMETRY8**: hello?

**8SYMMETRY8**: patty?

**8SYMMETRY8**: if she gets squished by a giraffe, then i'll have only one weapon!

**8SYMMETRY8**: and if i only have one weapon, i'll be asymmetrical!

**8SYMMETRY8**: PATTY! IM COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM DA FAT GIRAFFE!

**8SYMMETRY8**: nooooo... im too late.

**8SYMMETRY8**: too lazy to move from this chair.

**8SYMMETRY8**: too lazy to move.

**8SYMMETRY8**: too lazy to typeeee...

**8SYMMETRY8**:alright, patty! let's go facetime and play strip poker! liz and everybody else is gone!

**demgiraffies**: HAHAHA YES. I LOVE STRIP POKER.

**8SYMMETRY8**: cuz u always win. D:

**demgiraffies**: AHAHAHA i love those shinigami undies u wear XD

**8SYMMETRY8**: i love them too. ^^

**demgiraffies**: mwah, kiddo. :3

******8SYMMETRY8**: toodledoo, babypoo!

**demgiraffies**: DAFUQ DID U CALL ME?

**8SYMMETRY8**: babypoo. :P

**demgiraffies**: middle finger.

**8SYMMETRY8**: mmhmm. luv ya.

**demgiraffies**** has signed off.**

******8SYMMETRY8** has signed off.  


**UNIVERSITY**: now i feel like an alltime stalker.

**UNIVERSITY**: just hanging around, watching them argue.

**UNIVERSITY**: NANANANANA BLACK-MAAAIL!

**kimster**: excited much?

**UNIVERSITY**: AHAHAHAHA YESH MISSUS

**kimster**: that was a thoroughly interesting conversation they had there.

**UNIVERSITY**: team stalkers! high-fivee!

**kimster**: high-five!

**kimster**: remember, don't hit the screen!

**UNIVERSITY**: ah, too late. there's a gigantic crack across it now.

**kimster**: the things that we learn on the internet.

**UNIVERSITY**: kidd plays strip poker with patty over facetime, and that's how she knows he has shinigami undies. wow. and liz is clueeeless.

**kimster**: clueless, my ass.

**kimster**: can u believe it? they went from... soul and maka... to strip poker. amazing. a new record of randomness.

**UNIVERSITY**: i will report that bad word you have just said to my master, what's his face ox.

**kimster**: nvm, you're the only stalker here, harvar. namaste, bitch!

**UNIVERSITY**: wut?

**kimster**** has signed off.**

**UNIVERSITY**** has exited the conversation.**

* * *

**wow, that was a lot. remember, this is confidential. you may not tell _anyone_ that kidd and patty play strip poker! i can die from that!  
**

***dodges those wavelengths that he fires*  
**

**this was completely random... *sigh* and for fun... *sigh* and its crack... *sigh* but you guys need crack to brighten your day... *sigh* :D  
**

**luvs ya!  
**

**this is DaNarwhal, swimming off into the sea!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**ermmm... im back. with more crackish crack. (hey i sound like doctor seuss!)  
**

**warning: more crack, as i've been told, it's A LOT. brace yourself. and soulxmaka is canon. AND ITS OOC. BECUZ ITS NO FUN IF THEY ARENT. and really weird topics... lol. and no offense to blatsu, or whatever its called writers... i luv ya guys.  
**

**thanks to everybody that reviewed and favorited and followed. you're my lifeline! i'm not gonna name you guys... becuz im lazy.  
**

**and in the reviews... please dont cuss... oh! use the ***** thingies! yeah, the asterisks! :D I STILL LUVYA ALL...  
**

**disclaimer: you know the drill. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.  
**

**8SYMMETRY8: Death the Kidd  
**

**thompsongunz: Liz  
**

**demgiraffies: Patty  
**

**toocool: Soul  
**

**AWESOMNESS: Black Star (notice that the awesomeness is spelled incorrectly... i think.)  
**

**camelliabloom: Tsubaki  
**

**makadatmakachop: Maka  
**

**optional characters:  
**

**kilikr2: Kilik  
**

**kimster: Kim  
**

**jack-o-lantern: Jacqueline  
**

**o.x.f.o.r.d: Ox  
**

**UNIVERSITY: Harvar  
**

******thunda/faiya: Pot of Thunder, or Pot of Fire**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pairings and Rejection  
**

**UNIVERSITY has signed in.  
**

**kimster has signed in.  
**

**AWESOMNESS**** has signed in.**

**UNIVERSITY**: crap.

**UNIVERSITY is invisible.**

**kimster is invisible.  
**

******AWESOMNESS: ** THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE, NO NEED TO WORRY, AHAHAHAHAHAHA. HEEEHEEHEE. HAAHAHAHA.

******AWESOMNESS**: BLACK STAR IS SO GREAT HE HAS A WHOLE CHATROOM FOR HIMSELF!

******AWESOMNESS**: AHAHAHAHAHA

******AWESOMNESS**: IM SO FRIGGIN AWESOME

******AWESOMNESS**: LALALALALA... IM BORED.

**AWESOMNESS:** IM REALLY BORED.

******AWESOMNESS**: SOMEONE SAVE ME.

******AWESOMNESS**: BUT THE GREAT BLACK STAR DOESN'T NEED SAVING!

******AWESOMNESS**: TSUBAKIIIIIIIIIII!

**toocool** **has signed in.**

**toocool**: black staar. bro. its soul.

**toocool**: stfu. please. my phone is going off. and im on a date w/ datmaka.

**toocool**: so... basically... HOLD UR GREATNESS TO URSELF.

******AWESOMNESS**: haaaaa no one can understand my greatness! wait ur with datmaka? MAKA? LAAAAAAWL

******AWESOMNESS**: AHAHAHAHA MAKA'S DATING SOOOOOOOUL

******AWESOMNESS**: why'd you pick a flat-chested chik like her, soul? thats laaaaaame.

**toocool**: S

**toocool**: T

**toocool**: F

**toocool**: U

**toocool**: PLEASE.

******AWESOMNESS**: what's stfu?

**toocool** **has signed off.**

**AWESOMNESS**: wow... lamos! they can all cower under the couch and i'll be standing on the table pronouncing my awesomness!

**camelliabloom has entered the chatroom**.

**camelliabloom**: oh shizzballs. its blackstar.**  
**

**camelliabloom has exited the chatroom**.

******AWESOMNESS**: HEY! TSUBAKI COME BACK!

******AWESOMNESS**: BABY DON'T GO

******AWESOMNESS**: BABY COME BACK

**camelliabloom has entered the chatroom (unwillingly).**

**camelliabloom**: what is it, black star? -_-

******AWESOMNESS**: im boooooooored.

**camelliabloom**: go play with patty. i'm sure she has a lot of giraffes you guys can smash together.

******AWESOMNESS**: hey, that's a good idea!

**camelliabloom**: yeah, it sure is. now go play with patty. please.

******AWESOMNESS**: hey, tsubaki, whaddya think of soma?

**camelliabloom**: what in shinigami's name is SOMA?

**makadatmakachop has signed in.**

**makadatmakachop**: wtf?

**makadatmakachop**: don't listen to ANYTHING soul says, he's a perverted sicko wacko, or it's just blair hacking into his account.

**camelliabloom**: i have no idea what's going on here.

******AWESOMNESS**: ohhhhhh! yeah right, u were on a date with soul.

**makadatmakachop**: yeah... sure...

******AWESOMNESS**: SHE ADMITS IT! SHE ADMITS IT! MAKA WAS ON A DAT WITH SOOOOOUL

******AWESOMNESS**: NOW IMMA TEXT EVERYBODY AND HANG A BANNER OUT ON THE FROTTN OF DA DWMA PROCALIMING DAT MAKA AND SOUL ARE MAAARRIED

**makadatmakachop**: i sure hope not.

**makadatmakachop**: and i did NOT admit it, i was being sarcastic black star

**camelliabloom**: oh dear... black star, please don't do that.

******AWESOMNESS**: AHAHAHA, I WILL. TSUBAKI WILL DO THE DRAWING. I'LL DO THE HANGING UP.

**camelliabloom**: black star... noooo...

******AWESOMNESS**: see, tsubaki? soma is the best!

**makadatmakachop**: WHAT THE HELL IS SOMA?

**toocool has signed in.**

**toocool**: aaaagh! don't listen to naything blair said! she's a sicko wacko with bigass boobs and she hacked into my account!

**makadatmakachop**: that's what i thot.

******AWESOMNESS**: that's every guy's excuse, soul, ur just being a pussy.

**toocool**: and you're being a dick, bro.

******AWESOMNESS**: alright, lets shake hands.

**toocool**: there, i shook ur hand.

******AWESOMNESS**: did NOT. take my hand.

**toocool**: WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF IS YOUR HAND DOING IN MY SCREEN ARGH ITS GONNA KILL ME

******AWESOMNESS**: ahahahaha.

**makadatmakachop**: umm...

**camelliabloom**: sorry, maka, he's retarded.

**makadatmakachop**: go figure.

**toocool**: WHAT KIND OF PERSON SAYS GO FIGURE, MAKA? THAT'S NOT COOL.

**makadatmakachop**: if i had a book

**makadatmakachop**: a virtual internet book

**makadatmakachop**: i would slam it on ur head

**makadatmakachop**: and you would be dead.

**********AWESOMNESS**: BWAHAHAH MAKA IS WWEEEEEEEEEEIRD

**camelliabloom**: STFU BLACK STAR.

******AWESOMNESS**: awww. tsubaki, y u so mean on the internet?

**camelliabloom**: :(

******AWESOMNESS**: awwwwww sorry tsubaki

**toocool**: maka... i think i have a concussion already

**makadatmakachop**: that's nice. did u like my poem?

**toocool**: it was beautiful.

**toocool**: and #camelliabloom, yes he's retarded but he's my friend.

******AWESOMNESS**: WOOOOOOOOOOT? I THOT I WAS UR BEEEEEEEEEEEESTIE!

**toocool**: u are my bestie.

**makadatmakachop**: yup. definitely retarded.

**toocool**:no SHIZZ.

**camelliabloom**: funny SHIZZ!

******AWESOMNESS**: BLACK STAR SHIZZ

**makadatmakachop**: eeeeewwwwwww that's disgusting. no one wants to see ur poop.

******AWESOMNESS**: what? why not? my poop is awesome!

**camelliabloom**: um... yeah... about soma...

******toocool**: blackstar... just... chill.

******AWESOMNESS**: AHAHAHA SOMA IS SOULXMAKA

**toocool**: soul-x-maka? wwwat? WAIT WTF BLACKSTA U SUCK.

**toocool**: YOU SUCK BALLS.

******AWESOMNESS**: ahaha i know i do

**AWESOMNESS**: about the sucking balls part... uh... no i dont.

**makadatmakachop**: EWWWWWWWWWW NOT SOUUUUUL ANYBODY BUT SOUL

**makadatmakachop**: ANYBODY BUT SOUL

**makadatmakachop**: anybody but soul and BLACK STAR, that is!

**camelliabloom**: laaaaaaaawl maka... dtk!

******AWESOMNESS**: whaaaaaaaaat? im the awesomest of them alllllll and greatest the bestest the BLACK STAREST

**makadatmakachop**: what kind of adjective is "black starest"?

**camelliabloom**: maka, wat about death the kid?

**toocool**: NO. MAKA IS MINE.

**camelliabloom**: -_-

**makadatmakachop**: O\\\\O MAKACHOP

**toocool**: internet chops don't work, maka

**toocool**: OW.

**toocool**: how did u manage to get a book into my avatar? i see... a book... on the skull... of the picture.

**makadatmakachop**: *examines fingernails* umm... resources.

**camelliabloom**: nice one, maka.

******AWESOMNESS**: heyyyyy tsubaki, whawt about tsustar?

******AWESOMNESS**: or blatsu, whatever those weirdoes that write stories about us call us.

**camelliabloom**: T_T

**makadatmakachop**: wow. don't insult them. they love that pairing. i, frankly, have read a couple stories...

**toocool**: stalker.

**camelliabloom**: STALKER.

******AWESOMNESS**: MEGA STALKER.

**makadatmakachop**: what? you and tsubaki are really cute!

**camelliabloom**: not cuter than soma!

******AWESOMNESS**: thanks, maka! nice to know somebody cares and appreciates it!

**makadatmakachop**: pschh... soma is boring!

**camelliabloom**: so you knew what soma was from the beginning.

**toocool**: maka! please tell me you dont read those lime thingies!

**makadatmakachop**: what lime thingies? you mean lemons?

**camelliabloom**: oh! i love those! especially soma!

**makadatmakachop**: TSU. BA. KI! STOP IT!

**camelliabloom**: i personally think it's really hawt!

**AWESOMNESS**: i respect your judgment tsubaki.

**makadatmakachop**: okay, if soma is hot, then blatsu is cute!

**camelliabloom**: HELL NO. SOMA IS BETTER.

**toocool**: tsubaki, i didn't know you were interested in that kind of thing.

**camelliabloom**: well, i am, so DEAL.

**AWESOMNESS**: i think maka reading lemons is more plausible, though.

**makadatmakachop**: S...T...F...U AND G...T...F...O.

**AWESOMNESS**: but i support tsustar!

**toocool**: um... bro.

**camelliabloom**: um... wow.

******AWESOMNESS**: I LOVE YOU TSUBAKI

**camelliabloom**: ah... i love you

**camelliabloom**: tube

**makaddatmakachop**: lol tsubaki "i love you... tube"

**toocool**: black star got rejected.

******AWESOMNESS**: did not... see.. it says "ahhh i love u"

**toocool**: you need glasses.

******AWESOMNESS**: DO NOT.

**camelliabloom**: eeeeeep bai!

**makadatmakachop**: NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME

**camelliabloom**: but i just rejected black star!

**makadatmakachop**: aw... he'll be alright.

**toocool**: nope, he's in his loner corner moping.

******AWESOMNESS**: I WAS SO GREAT! I WAS SO BLACK STAR! HOW COULD YOU REJECT ME, TSUBAKI? I LOVE YOU!

**camelliabloom**: i love yooooooou tooooooooob

******AWESOMNESS**: i'll pretend i didn't see that 'b' at the endd! MWAH TSUBAKI MWAH

**makadatmakachop**: mmm... poor tsubaki.

**toocool**: i think she's dodging the air-kisses, dont u say, maka?

**makadatmakachop**: yup.

**toocool**: k

**AWESOMNESS**: what happens in this chatroom stays in this chatroom, got it?

**makadatmakachop**: no prob.

**toocool**: k

**camelliabloom**: okay, boys in this chatroom.

**camelliabloom**: especially soul here.

**camelliabloom**: rule #1 when chatting with a girl.

**makadatmakachop**: DO. NOT. SAY. 'K'. THAT WORD IS SOOOOO ANNOYING.

**UNIVERSITY**: ohhhhh that's cool! so if i'm flirting, with... say, jackie, then i shouldn't say k?

**camelliabloom**: k, ok, kk, yeah, yup... don't say those.

**makadatmakachop**: HOLY SHINIGAMI UNDIES WHEN DID HARVAR GET HERE

**kimster**: dammit, harvar, u ruined it.

**AWESOMNESS**: ruined what?

**8SYMMETRY8 has entered the chatroom.**

**8SYMMETRY8**: CAN YOU NOOOOT MENTION MY SHINIGAMI UNDIES, PLEASE?

**makadatmakachop**: you have shinigami undies?

**8SYMMETRY8 has been disconnected.**

**makadatmakachop**: wow. wait.

**toocool**: you guys are stalkers! kim! harvar! staaaalkers

**kimster**: hey, i wasnt really paying attention to what u guys were saying... i just remember... uh... the tips and the rejection that blacckstar got!

**UNIVERSITY**: BUT I REMEMBER EVERYTHING... LGITHNING SHCOIJSDFKJLSKKSLJFAKJ

**kimster**: um. yeah. bye.

**kimster has signed off.**

**UNIVERSITY**: lkwehriodfmnrwehrikkLERKJKLF DJHNKJ;

**UNIVERSITY**: i am here to apologize for my partners actions, and i will NOT guarantee that it will NOT happen again, because this is a free country and harvar is allowed to do whatever he likes. however, i find his motives creepy, and i warn you that he intends to blackmail you peoples. i slammed his head into the keyboard a bit, sorry. what do you suggest his punishment be?

**makadatmakachop**: MAKACHOP HIM

**toocool**: BRING HIM TO DA SHINIGAMI

**AWESOMNESS**: dai dai dai dai dai dai daiiiii

**camelliabloom**: black star, that's not how you spell "die."

**AWESOMNESS**: IT ISN'T? MY WHOLE CHILDHOOD IS A LIE, THEN!

**UNIVERSITY**: alright, maka. i do intend to ox-chop him later on. he is currently lying on the floor in a pile of harvar. this is ox, signing off.

**makadatmakachop**: wow. so professional. bye, ox.

**camelliabloom**: bye bye!

**toocool**: uh... bye.

**AWESOMNESS**: WAHT HAPPENS IN THIS CHATROOM STAYS IN THIS CHATROOM

**UNIVERSITY has signed off.**

**makadatmakachop**: yaay the stalkers are gone!

**toocool**: thank the LAWRD.

**camelliabloom**: who wants to play strip poker?

**makadatmakachop**: umm... tsubaki?

**toocool**: are you posessed?

**AWESOMNESS**: YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO PLAY STRIP POKER WITH ME.

**makadatmakachop**: soul... *possessed

**toocool**: you care more about spelling than tsubaki wanting to play strip poker?

**camelliabloom**: what? patty and death the kid did it yesterday.

**makadatmakachop**: O_O um... yeah... i'll be leaving.

**makadatmakachop has signed off.**

**camelliabloom**: wimp!

**toocool**: uh... yeah... i'll be going too. not cool.

**camelliabloom**: WHITE-HAIRED CHICKEN.

**AWESOMNESS**: let's play!

**camelliabloom**: NO... NOT WITH YOU. I WANTED TO PLAY WITH SOUL.

**camelliabloom**: even if you _do_ have rock-hard abs...

**AWESOMNESS**: f** yeah! i have rockhard abs!

**toocool**: i feel very honored, tsubaki.

**camelliabloom**: you're in?!

**toocool**: nope.

**toocool has signed off.**

**AWESOMNESS**: aaaaaw... tsubaki let's play!

**camelliabloom**: :|

**camelliabloom**: how about some giraffe-smashing with patty?

**AWESOMNESS**: YEAH! THAT SOUNDS FUN

**camelliabloom**: let's go!

**camelliabloom has signed off.**

**AWESOMNESS**: nice try, tsubaki. let me now go read fifty shades of gray...

**AWESOMNESS has signed off.**

* * *

**lawl, that was awkward. enough with the strip poker. and poor black star...**

**notice the oocness? it was so ooc i threw up! no... im kidding. :3  
**

**sorry to all the black-star tsubaki fans out there! trust me, i'm a fan too, i just had to include an ooc tsubaki rejection in there. soree.  
**

**this thing is so random... its freaky.  
**

**now rreview! please! flames... not accepted. flames make me cry for about ten seconds. critique, DEFINITELY accepted. want want want.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**im back. im so bored these days, 'cuz its summer, and i have nothign to do all daaaaaaaay. -_-  
**

**anime's practically mmy life, now that i'm done with swimming. ARGH.  
**

**so here's the next chapter. warning: major oocness, mentions of fifty shades of gray, and crack randomness.  
**

**disclaimer: -disclaimer- we dont need to say anything! do not own twilight or fifty shades of gray or icha icha paradise and least of all, soul eater. and no booboo stewart (zomg. hot) and taylor lautner. and uh... andrew garfield.  
**

* * *

**8SYMMETRY8: Death the Kidd  
**

**thompsongunz: Liz  
**

**demgiraffies: Patty  
**

**toocool: Soul  
**

**AWESOMNESS: Black Star (notice that the awesomeness is spelled incorrectly... i think.)  
**

**camelliabloom: Tsubaki  
**

**makadatmakachop: Maka  
**

**optional characters:  
**

**kilikr2: Kilik  
**

**kimster: Kim  
**

**jack-o-lantern: Jacqueline  
**

**o.x.f.o.r.d: Ox  
**

**UNIVERSITY: Harvar  
**

******thunda/faiya: Pot of Thunder, or Pot of Fire**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Books and Boys**

**toocool has signed in.  
**

**AWESOMNESS has signed in.  
**

**toocool**: hey. how was the book?

**AWESOMNESS**: what book?

**toocool**: ya know... THAT BOOK.

**AWESOMNESS**: oh! that one! it was awesome.

**toocool**: and?

**AWESOMNESS**: and steamy...

**toocool**: annnnnnnd?

**AWESOMNESS**: and sexy...

**toocool**: WHAT ELSE?

**AWESOMNESS**: intense, that's what it was!

**toocool**: YES!

**AWESOMNESS**: YES!

**toocool**: i cant believe maka reads that stufff...

**AWESOMNESS**: she's that badass, huh. but not as badass as MY TSUBAKI.

**toocool**: 'my tsubaki'?

**AWESOMNESS**: that's right. she's mine.

**toocool**: you act like a dog. or a cat.

**AWESOMNESS**: how?

**toocool**: so territorial. a bitch or a pussy.

**AWESOMNESS**: aaaw... i see what you did there.

**toocool**: -_- are we talking about the same book here?

**AWESOMNESS**: yeah. i think so.

**toocool**: fifty shades of gray?

**AWESOMNESS**: what's that?

**toocool**: T_T I GAVE YOU THAT BOOK.

**AWESOMNESS**: i thought you mean 'icha icha paradise'!

**toocool**: WRONG ONE, BRO.

**AWESOMNESS**: OOOOOOOOH DARNIT.

**toocool**: that's one's perverted. and by a pervert.

**AWESOMNESS**: i remember the title from somewhere... fifty... shades... of purple, right?

**toocool**: GRAY.

**AWESOMNESS**: I TWAS PURPLESF.

**toocool**: IT WAS GRAY.

**AWESOMNESS**: IT IS PURPLE.

**toocool**: IT IS GRAY.

**AWESOMNESS**: whatever. it was on tsubaki's shelf. purple.

**toocool**: i swear on my right pinkie finger that it's GRAY.

**AWESOMNESS**: i swear on my awesomness that its purple.

**toocool**: HAND OVER UR AWESOMNESS RIGHT NOW.

**toocool**: where is it? nowwww

**AWESOMNESS**: U JELLY?

**toocool**: I AM JELLY, NOW GIVE UR AWESOMNESS.

**AWESOMNESS**: I LOVE JELLY.

**toocool**: yeah, that's nice. i like jelly too.

**AWESOMNESS**: LOL, NO. WILL NOT HAND OVER AWESOMENESS.

**toocool**: omg, you finally spelled it right!

**AWESOMNESS**: whaaaaaat? i just added a 'e' and its right?

**toocool**: *an 'e'

**AWESOMNESS**: bro, nobody cares.

**toocool**: i guess maka is rubbing off on me.

**AWESOMNESS**: HOLY SHIZZNUTS. SHE'S RUBBING ON YOU?

**toocool**: WTF MAN.

**AWESOMNESS**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**toocool**: THAT'S NOT COOL.

**AWESOMNESS**: haaaaaaaa im awesome and you're coo'!

**toocool**: WTF. WTF. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW

**AWESOMNESS**: i thot ur the one who was dating maka

**toocool**: dat was blair.

**AWESOMNESS**: LMFAO.

**toocool**: SEXY AND I KNOW IT

**AWESOMNESS**: SOCK SOCK SOCK SOCK PARTY ROOOOOCK!

******8SYMMETRY8 **has signed in.

**8SYMMETRY8**: wattup.**  
**

**AWESOMNESS**: waaattuuup playboy we just talking 'bout books!

**toocool**: uh... yeah... books.

******8SYMMETRY8**: you guys? books? nawwwww. yeah right.

**AWESOMNESS**: depends what book it is. personally, i prefer twilight, but icha icha paradise was all right.

******8SYMMETRY8**: interesting. twilight. that's too long for you.

**toocool**: you. did. not. just. say that.

******8SYMMETRY8**: and icha icha paradise? WTF?

**toocool**: harry potter is soooo much awesomer, obviously.

**AWESOMNESS**: who u kidding? twilight's so much smexier!

**toocool**: harry potter has emma watson!

**AWESOMNESS**: the hawtie? yeah. but... twilight has... OMGEE.

******8SYMMETRY8**: OMGEEEEE TWILIGHT HAS BOOBOO STEWART

**AWESOMNESS**: nuh uh! jacob black! i mean.. uh... TAYLOR LAUGHTNER

******8SYMMETRY8**: its taylor LAUTNER, black star. and booboo stewart is obviously better. (A/N: go search it up.)

**AWESOMNESS**: do you see booboo stewart taking off his shirt? nuh uh.

******toocool**: does it honestly matter?

******8SYMMETRY8**: yes.

**AWESOMNESS**: TAYLOR LAUTNER.

******8SYMMETRY8**: BOOBOO STEWART.

**AWESOMNESS**: TAYLOOOOR LAUUTNEEEEER

******8SYMMETRY8**: BOOOOOBOOOOO STEEEEWAAAART

**toocool**: DOOOOOOOES IIIIIIIT MAAAAAATTEEEEEEEEER?

**kilikr2 has signed in.**

**kilir2**: what're we shouting about this time?

**toocool**: guess.

******8SYMMETRY8**: BOOBOO STEWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART

**AWESOMNESS**: THAT'S A RETARDED NAMMMME

******8SYMMETRY8**: YOU HAVE A RETARDED NAME.

**kilikr2**: BOOOBOOO STEWART FOR THE WIIIIN!

**toocool**: oh crap.

**kilikr2**: HECK YAH BOOBOO STEWART IS BETTER THAN TAYLOR LAUTNER!

******8SYMMETRY8**: YES, KILIK, YES!

**AWESOMNESS**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY YOU TRAITOR

******8SYMMETRY8**: BENEDICT ARNOLD

**kilkr2**: BOOBOO STEWART

**toocool**: ZOMG. CAN WE GO DISCUSS THIS SOMEHWERE ELSE?

******8SYMMETRY8**: NO.

**AWESOMNESS**: NO.

**kilikr2**: NO.

**toocool**: at least let me die in peace.

**kilikr2**: too bad.

**kilikr2**: BOOBOO STEWART EEEEEEP!

**o.x.f.o.r.d has signed in.**

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: WTF IS GOING ON.

**kilikr2**: TAYLOR LAUTNER OR BOOBOO STEWART?

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: WHAT?

**kilikr2**: TAYLOR LAUTNER OR

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: ANDREW GARFIEEEEELD!

**toocool**: OMG YES. ANDREW GARFIELD.

**8SYMMETRY8**: naaaaaaao!

**AWESOMNESS**: whyyyyyyyyyyy oxie whyyyyyy

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: oxie? what the heck?

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: what kind of name is that?

**AWESOMNESS**: its an awesome name, thats what.

**thunda/faiya has signed on.**

**thunda/faiya**: KLJL;SDFKH IUHWERLKDFNKSDJ

**thunda/faiya:** ;er;lxnfkjwer;iodjfkljsl

**toocool**: kilik? kid? translation here?

**thunda/faiya**: werlkjxfiovhLSDKFJLKXCVJKJHK LJE

**8SYMMETRY8**: oms! that's bad! (A/N: lol... oms= oh my shinigami)

**kilikr2**: what're you talking about, kid?

**8SYMMETRY8**: according to them, they said that my shinigami undies have been stolen!

**kilikr2**: WTF?

**toocool**: oh sheesh.

**AWESOMNESS**: WTF?

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: WTF?

**kilikr2**: uh... i think that thunder's just... OMG IT IS BAD NEWSD!

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: LOLWUT IS IT

**toocool**: bad news! quick!

**AWESOMNESS**: there's no such thing as bad news in my sight! AHAHAHAHAHAH

**thunda/faiya**: KFLCNXKKJHOEWRKJLKFJLSKDFJL!

**kilikr2**: this is bad, bad bad! faiya i mean fire is saying that the girls are getting mad at us for spamming their phones! and they're gonna come and kill us!

**toocool**: ummm... okay. that's not cool.

**8SYMMETRY8**: duh. of course its not cool. this message isnt even symmetrical.

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: kid, hate to break it to you, but you're not symmetrical.

**8SYMMETRY8**: WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD HAVE NO ONE TOLD ME THAT I ABSOLUTELY ASYMMETRICAL? LIZ! PATTY!

**toocool**: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE GIRLS ARE COMING!

**AWESOMNESS**: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: AHHHHHHHHHH

**8SYMMETRY8**: AHHHHHHH

**kilikr2**: AHKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SABENYAAAAAAGOMEENNNNKICHICH IWAAAAAAAA!

**toocool**: the ciiiiiircle of liiiiiiiife

**kilikr2**: its the wheeeeel of fortuneeeee yeaaaaaaah

**toocool**: and wwwwwwwweee gon' diiiiie

**kilikr2**: because of the giiiiiiiirls

**toocool**: cuz they gon kiiiiiick our asseeeeees!

**o.x.f.o.r.d**: really. bravo. now, everyone... to KID'S HOUSE!

**8SYMMETRY8**: why my house?

**AWESOMNESS**: im tearing up! that parody of lion king was AAAAAWESOME

******o.x.f.o.r.d**: cuz your house is gigantic, kid. its a masnion.

**8SYMMETRY8**: touche, now EVERYONE TO MY HOUSE!

**toocool**: TO KID'S HOUSE!

**AWESOMNESS**: TO KID'S HOUSE!

**kilikr2**: TO KID'S HOUSE!

**thunda/faiya**: ASDKLFJLZXCNFOEWRJKL;DJFASKLJ !

* * *

-in another chatroom, in another planet, faaaaaar, faaaaaar away...-

**makadatmakachop**: gawd, they're idiots.

**demgiraffies**: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

**thompsongunz**: well... boys will be boys, huh.

**makadatmakachop**: hehehehe!

**kimster**: this is exciting!

**jack-o-lantern**: is everyone in their places?

**camelliabloom**: yup! we gon' scare them witless!

**thompsongunz**: HA. WE GON SCARE THEM OUT OF THIS WORLD.

**demgiraffies**; HAHAHAH THEY GON PEE THEIR PANTS!

**makadatmakachop**: EPICNESS! oh! i feel their souls!

**thompsongunz**: alright! everyone put away their fones!

**jack-o-lantern**: aye, captain.

**makadatmakachop**: front door. dont reply. plan ACTIVATE.

* * *

**lawl, those girls! alright, i have nothing against anything i wrote about, and this is really random... wow. no plot whatsoever, either. and everything is pretty much irrelevent to anything... yeah.**

**so review, please! no flames... cuz... i will be crying for ten seconds if you flame me. the end!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**alright. next chapter! XD omg. this is intense. (o_0) if you guys ever have any requests, then say it up! this one is dedicated to a certain someone who asked for kidxmaka! (i don't exactly support it, but whateevs. :D)  
**

**this is sad. i typed up a whole thingy, but it got deleted! :( :( :( :(  
**

**SOOOOOOOOOB. CRY. MOURN. TEAR.  
**

**D: D: D: D: D: D:  
**

**i don't own anything, nada,noting, the END. :( NOT EVEN THE WHOLE DOCUMENT I PROCURED UP, DAMMIT. i have lost all hope. fortunately, i hope i can improve it D:  
**

**SO SAD. I FINISHED IT. WAHAHAHAHAHA.  
**

**im changing up the style a bit.. soo... lemme know if you like it. i'll change it back later, though.  
**

**and i don't support any of the pairings mentioned below. they're for crack.  
**

* * *

**8SYMMETRY8: Death the Kidd  
**

**thompsongunz: Liz  
**

**demgiraffies: Patty  
**

**toocool: Soul  
**

**AWESOMNESS: Black Star  
**

**camelliabloom: Tsubaki  
**

**makadatmakachop: Maka  
**

**optional characters:  
**

**kilikr2: Kilik  
**

**kimster: Kim  
**

**jack-o-lantern: Jacqueline  
**

**o.x.f.o.r.d: Ox  
**

**UNIVERSITY: Harvar  
**

******thunda/faiya: Pot of Thunder, or Pot of Fire**

* * *

******DeathCityMatchups-  
**

******datmakachop: maka  
**

******symmetry4eva: kidd  
**

******sexiestwomanalive: liz  
**

******giraffesbdead: patty  
**

******toocool: soul (toocool to make a new username, lazy.)  
**

******crona: crona (uninspired crona)  
**

******:(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: DeathCityMatchups**

**DeathCityMatchups**

**Login.  
**

**Username**: datmakachop

**Password**: I_like_books

**Sex**: 3-4 times a week. No, I'm Female.

**Location**: Around the Corner and Up Your Butt.

**Bio**: wtf, no one cares about bios.

**Likes**: books. stuff. people.

**Dislikes**: annoying people. black star. ahem. black star. dad. ahem slut dad ahem cough cough dad and sluts ahem hem hem! AHEM EXCALIBUR.

**Interested in**: Guys.

**Finding your perfect match...**

**Searching...  
**

(maka: HURRY UP, YOU DAMN COMPUTER. SO SLOW.)

**Finding...  
**

(maka: if you don't find a damn match, i might just makachop you to high heavens. where you can run as slow as you want.)

**We have found your perfect match.  
**

( maka: liiiiies. liees. you brutal little liar computer, you know i can end your friggin life with one makachop. and if you didn't find a freakin match, you'd prolly be dead anyways.)

**Match**: symmetry4eva.

(maka: hey. this reminds me of someone.)

* * *

**-in chatroom, completely irrelevant to the stupid death-city-match-up system-**

**makadatmakachop**: gawd, i did it. and guess who the match up is.

**camelliabloom**: yay for maka! who is it?

**makadatmakachop**: i said guess, didn't i? -_-

**camelliabloom**: ummm... soul?

**makadatmakachop**: wtf, no.

**camelliabloom**: anybody we know?

**makadatmakachop**: maybe..

**camelliabloom**: OMAIGAD. IS IT BLACK STAR?

**makadatmakachop**: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLL NOOOOOOO.

**camelliabloom**: ummm...ox?

**makadatmakachop**: NOT THAT BALDIE WITH TWO STICKS ON HIS HEAAD!

**camelliabloom**: that's his hair, maka.

**makadatmakachop**: ^~^ haha yeah i know.

**camelliabloom**: uh... kilik?

**makadatmakachop**: ...

**camelliabloom**: OMG IT IS KILIK.

**makadatmakachop**: seriously, tsubaki, you need to imporve your guessing skills. you've just randomly SKIPPED the person in our group.

**camelliabloom**: are they in spartoi?

**makadatmakachop**: umm. yeah.

**camelliabloom**: oh! i know! THUNDER!

**makadatmakachop**: who?

**camelliabloom**: ya know, kilik's weapons.

**makadatmakachop**: TSUBAKI. THUNDER IS THE GIRL ONE.

**camelliabloom**: how should i know? they both look the same!

**makadatmakachop**: you're the one who hangs out with them!

**camelliabloom**: whatever! then fire!

**makadatmakachop**: jeezus, tsubaki. you sure are slow. it's KIDD.

**camelliabloom**: hhahaha, i knew it.

**makadatmakachop**: yeah... suuuuuuuuuure.

**camelliabloom**: notice how i purpose skipped around him... hahaha.

**makadatmakachop**: -_- yeaaaaaaaaah. i believe you.

**camelliabloom**: you do? good.

**makadatmakachop**: yeah...

* * *

**DeathCityMatchups**

**Login.  
**

**Username**: symmetry4eva

**Password**: you will never guess this password1

**Sorry, password is incorrect. Please try again.**

**Password**: I HATE THIS COMPUTER

**You have successfully logged in. Congratulations.**

**Sex**: i'm a virgin. wait. i'm a guy.

**Location**: death city mansion

**Bio**: symmetry, symmetry, symmetry symmetry.

**Likes**: SYMMETRY SYMMETRY I SAID SYMMETRY DIDN'T I?

(that was the bio, kidd.)

(kidd: oh.)

**Dislikes**: you. nailpolish. patty's freakish fits. asymmetry asymmetyr asymmetry THIS FRIGGIN ASYMMETRICAL COMPUTER!

**Interested in**: symmetry, you freaks!

**Sorry, that is not a valid answer. It must be a gender.**

**Interested** **in**: ummm... gender? F YOU!

**Alright. The system has translated the answer to 'female', as in 'f, you'.**

**Finding your perfect match...**

**Searching...  
**

(kidd: THIS COMPUTER IS FREAKING ASYMMETRICAL WHAT AM I GONNA DOO THE KEYBOARD IS ASYMMETRY OUUUUU MY EYES GOUGE OUT MY EYES)

**Please wait. **

**We are determining your match.  
**

**We have found your perfect match.  
**

(kidd: match match? match? we gon' set the mansion on fire? no. i won't let you.)

**Match**: datmakachop.

(kidd: -insert flabbergasted face that can only be demonstrated by a picture-)

**Congratulations! You both have issues!**

(kidd: W. T. F.)

* * *

**-in maka's side...-  
**

**Congratulations! You and your match both have issues!**

(maka: GAWD THIS COMPUTER HAS ISSUES! ITS JUST MOCKING ME! -MIDDLE FINGER MIDDLE FINGER-)

**Say hi to one another!**

**datmakachop**: hey.. kidd. my computer's retarded.

**symmetry4eva**: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

**datmakachop**: what.

**symmetry4eva**: we both have issues.

**datmakachop**: DO NOT.

**symmetry4eva**: our bios are amazing.

**datmakachop**: our likes are amazing.

**symmetry4eva**: our dislikes are amazing. 'ahem ahem black star dad slut ahem ahem excalibur'?

**datmakachop**: just being honest.

**symmetry4eva**: i like honest girls.

**datmakachop**: ... ummm. well then.

* * *

**DeathCityMatchups**

**Login.  
**

**Username**: giraffesbdead

**Password**: I SECRETLY LOVE COOKIES

**Sex**: OMG A BAD WORD. NO. I'M GENDERLESS... LAWLL... LIKE CRONA. LOL.

**Our system has translated the answer from 'genderless', which starts with a 'g', to 'guy'.**

**Location**: in africa, capturing a giraffe for professor stein to dissect. no, it's death city matchups, people. IM IN DEATH CITY.

**Bio**: bio? as in biodegradable? or bio, as in biography? because i can't write a biography. no, no no. biography is too complicated. or maybe bio, as in biased. and of course i'm biased. thompson devil, i am. there, the biography. :D

**Likes**: killing giraffes, hugging giraffes, giraffes, giraffe pillows. giraffes. giraffes. NARWHALS. giraffes. giraffes. BADASSES AAAAAW YEAAHHHH. UNITE!

**Dislikes**: hmmm. annoying people. the smell of nailpolish. kidd's five hour lectures. excalibur. my mom. the streets. that one guy that tried to steal my giraffe pillow-pet. thank shinigami, i kicked him in the shin and then liz came and then we shot a hole through his head... no. just kidding. i just beat him up. the end.

**Interested in**: giraffes.

**That is not a valid answer.**

**Interested in**: WELL, F** YOU.

**We have taken that to mean female.**

(patty: HOW THE F** DOES F... MEAN FEMALE? WHAAAAAAAAAAT. DAAAAAAAAAAAAA. HECK. NOW IM A GUY. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH )

**Finding your perfect match...  
**

**Searching...  
**

(patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A)

**Please be patient...  
**

(patty: HAHAHAH IM NEVER PATIENT HAHAHAHAHA)

**We have found your perfect match.**

**Match**: sexiestwomanalive.

(patty: oh... umm... my perfect match is myself? wat?)

* * *

**-on anonymous's side... anonymouse=liz! spoiler alert! oh no. anony-MOUSE.-**

**DeathCityMatchups**

**Login.  
**

**Username**: sexiestwomanalive

**Password**: thompsondevils

**Sex**: female

**Bio**: I HATE BITCHES, I HATE JERKS, I HATE YOU.

**Likes**: me. my sister. kidd. friends.

**Dislikes**: YOU.

**Interested in**: BOYS.

**We are searching for your perfect match...**

**Searching...  
**

**Finding...  
**

**We have come across an error in the system. Please reboot.  
**

(liz: NO.)

**Alright, we haved fixed the system.**

(liz: oh yes you did, guuuuurl.)

**We have found your perfect match.**

**Match**: giraffesbdead.

**Say hi to 'giraffesbdead'.**

**sexiestwomanalive**: hey there... patty...

**giraffesbdead**: whoa. this is weird. i'm talking to myself.

**sexiestwomanalive**: how did this even happen?

**giraffesbdead**: I SPEAK.

**sexiestwomanalive**: how the HECK ARE YOU A GUY?

**giraffesbdead**: i said genderless.

**sexiestwomanalive**: gurl. you have the biggest boobs on the planet, next to tsubaki, and you're GENDERLESS?

**giraffesbdead**: and somehow, they took my 'f you' to be 'female'.

**sexiestwomanalive**: that's it. i'm never using this system again.

**To the dear 'sexiestwomanalive', we advise that you use this system. Other systems will find you a match in... say... Africa. And then you'd have to travel all the way to Africa. And spend money.**

**sexiestwomanalive**: IT SPEAKS.

**giraffesbdead**: oh, dear shinigami.

**sexiestwomanalive**: well. apparently my dear little sister is in AFRICA, trying to capture a GIRAFFE for dissection.

**giraffesbdead**: apparently?

**sexiestwomanalive**: yes. cuz i know you're in the room next to me.

**giraffesbdead**: im on the giraffe-decorated ipad.

**sexiestwomanalive**: go figure. stupid system.

**To the dear 'sexiestwomanalive', we advise that you stop using profanities.**

**sexiestwomanalive**: no.

**giraffesbdead**: stupid stupid stupid

**sexiestwomanalive**: ************ ******** ** *****

**giraffesbdead**: oh they censored out your words! whoa!

**sexiestwomanalive**: coool! asterisks! ************************

**giraffesbdead**: AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIC

**To the dear 'sexiestwomanalive', we advise**

**sexiestwomanaliv****e**: i don't give a ******

**giraffesbdead**: hahahahaha its just like cleverbot

**sexiestwomanalive**: omg. cleverbot.

**To the dear 'giraffesbdead', we advise that you**

**sexiestwomanalive**: i sweawr, if this system says 'to the dear _, we advise that' one more time, i i'm gonna smash this computer in.

**To the dear 'sexiestwomanalive', we advise that you stop using empty threats.**

**sexiestwomanalive**: empty, eh.

**To the dear 'sexiestwomanalive', we advise that you smash the computer. Go on. Smash it. You'll never find your perfect match AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**giraffesbdead**: you suck at impersonating me, computer

**giraffesbdead**: oh dear... i just heard a smash in the other room.

**giraffesbdead**: HAHAHAHA SUCKAAA COMPUTAAAAAAA

**sexiestwomanalive** **has been disconnected**.

**To the dear 'giraffesbdead', we advise that you also**

**giraffesbdead**: WHATEVER. GBAI. THIS IPAD HATES ME.

**giraffesbdead has signed out.**

* * *

**-back in kidd and maka's awesome converstion-  
**

**symmetry4eva**: well... urmmm...

**datmakachop**: did you know that the word 'symmetry' isn't symmetrical?

**symmetry4eva**: childhood...ruined. :(

**datmakachop**: did you know that i like books?

**symmetry4eva**: yes i did.

**datmakachop**: did you know that soul is a complete moron?

**symmetry4eva**: that much is very obvious, thank you.

**datmakachop**: did you know that this conversation is very boring, and i keep on spouting facts, and you keep on agreeing to it

**symmetry4eva**: k.

**datmakachop**: is that k, as in okay? or k as in potassium? or maybe k as in

**datmakachop**: you can go shove that k up your butthole, kidd.

**symmetry4eva**: i already did.

**datmakachop**: O_o

**symmetry4eva**: uhh... well...

* * *

**DeathCityMatchups**

**Login.  
**

**Username**: crona

**Password**: i am ragnarock.

**Sex**: genderless. and an animal. but i wear a dress.

**Bio**: my mom was medusa. not the gorgon medusa with wear snakey thingeys in their hair. i can't deal wiith that.

**Likes**: ohh... my friends.

**Dislikes**: ragnarock. HEY.

**Interested in**: other genderless ppls

**We have translated that to mean 'guys'.**

(ragnarock: ummm... no. my crona's a girl.)

(crona: ummm... no. my ragnarocks a bitch.)

**Searching for your perfect match...**

**Searching...  
**

**Finding...  
**

**We have found your perfect match.  
**

**Match**: toocool.

* * *

**DeathCityMatchups**

**Login.  
**

**Username**: toocool

**Password**: souleaterevans

**Sex**: with my girlfriends. no. im a guy.

**Bio**: scythe. sexy. cool. i dunno. ask the fangirls.

**Likes**: me. myself. and i. and black star is awesome. sometimes.

**Dislikes**: black star. sometimes. kidd. something. everyone. sometimes. MAKACHOPS. ALWAYS. and kishins. i hate kishins.

**Interested in**: girls. not FANGURLS, girls.

**We are searching for your perfect match.**

**Searching...  
**

**Finding...  
**

**We have found your perfect match, who is probably 300 years younger that you are, old man. You can't fool us with your young face. You have white hair!  
**

(soul: oh... shizz.)

**Match**: crona.

**Say hi to crona.**

**toocool**: hey crona. it's soul.

**crona**: wassup, man?

**toocool**: uh... the sky?

**crona**: ragnarock ruuuuuuling here. yaah.

**toocool**: oh. hey. ragnarock.

**crona**: bow down, you measly human.

**toocool**: shut up, you blob of blacck ink.

**crona**: AM NOT.

**toocool**: uhh... sure you arent.

**crona**: wanna go, bro?

**toocool**: bro? i'm not your bro.

**crona**: whatever. it's on.

**toocool**: black ink blob.

**crona**: measly metal human.

**toocool**: oooooooooooooowe buuuuuuurn.

**crona**: YOU LITTLE MEASLY METAL HUMAN.

**toocool**: that has no affect on me whatsoever, and what happened to crona?

**crona**: i'm here.

**toocool**: what?

**crona**: I SAID, I'M HERE.

**toocool**: yeah, i got it.

**crona**:ragnarok's just bieng a big bad

**toocool**: bitch

**crona**: AM NOT.

**toocool**: are too.

**crona**: im too cool for you.

**toocool**: my username is toocool, wat u talking bout?

**crona**: RAGNAOCK RULES

**toocool**: ahaha, you can't spell your own name.

**crona**: shut up, human.

**toocool**: ink blob.

**crona**: baka.

**toocool**: what the heck is BAKA?

**crona**: idiot.

**toocool**: oh, i'm the idiot, huh.

**crona**: I CNA'T DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU.

**toocool**:...

**crona**: ... sorry soul.

**toocool**: s' okay.

**crona**: DAMARE.

**toocool**: ya know, i don't speak japanese. we live in the usa, pplz. in arizona. and i'm not japanese.

**crona**: maka and black star are! i thinkt hey're amazing!

**toocool**: was that crona or ragnarock?

**crona**: crona.

**crona**: ragnarock.

**toocool**: ummm.. bipolar.

**crona**: heyyyyyyyyy! DAMARE.

**toocool**: and that means...

**crona**: wkejklxchji uwe ;dkjfxckaweti; ,u

**toocool**: um. you okay crona? haha.

**crona**: ragnarock slammed my head on the keyboard...

**crona**: WE;KLXD.,KJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**toocool**: uh.

**crona**: HA! NOW HE/SHE'S ASLEEP!

**toocool**: well... ragnarock.

**crona**: RAGNAROCK WILL RUUULE THE WOOOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLLDDDDD

**tooocool**: i'm not helping you.

**crona**: join my forces, metal boy!

**toocool**: NO.

**crona**: YES.

**toocool**: NOOOO.

**crona**: YEEEEEEEESSSH.

**toocool**: i don wanna.

**crona**: metal boy.

**toocool**: ink blob.

**crona**: old man.

**toocool**: railroad crossing.

**crona**: sharingan.

**toocool**: YES. SHARINGAN. WTF. CROSS-EYED.

**crona**: thug.

**toocool**: beast.

**crona**: well heck yeah i'm a wild beast, you asymmetrical trash.

**toocool**: oh, using kidd's line now, heh? wimpy boxer.

**crona**: don't inslt my hands, maka-lover.

**toocool**; ooooooooh you did not go there.

**crona**: oooooooh yes i did.

**toocool**: wanna go?

**crona**: let's go.

**toocool**: to the playground! yay!

**crona**: OH I LOVE THE PLAYGROUND!

**toocool**: YAY NOW WE CAN PLAY SOME SLIDES

**crona**: YAAAAAAY.

* * *

**i swear that was a really bad revision of the original one... yeah. well here's your request. and um... it kinda sucked, to be honest... ahaha... im not a fan... so i can't really write kid x maka...**

**OH WELL.  
**

**review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**oh no i diduunt! yeah i did! I TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! yeah, that's my song, that's my song. :( i really shouldn't do that...  
**

**well. here's the next chapter! ZOMG. NEXT CHAPTER. xD well, anyways... my best friend's birthday is tomorrow, so HAPPY BDAY GUUURL! ^^  
**

**for mah bestie... aka... ! i love you!  
**

* * *

**hem.  
**

**steinsies: stein  
**

**8SYMMETRY8: Death the Kidd  
**

**thompsongunz: Liz  
**

**demgiraffies: Patty  
**

**toocool: Soul  
**

**AWESOMNESS: Black Star  
**

**camelliabloom: Tsubaki  
**

**makadatmakachop: Maka  
**

**optional characters:  
**

**kilikr2: Kilik  
**

**kimster: Kim  
**

**jack-o-lantern: Jacqueline  
**

**o.x.f.o.r.d: Ox  
**

**UNIVERSITY: Harvar  
**

******thunda/faiya: Pot of Thunder, or Pot of Fire**

* * *

**Chapter 5: pyew pyew and wtf  
**

******8SYMMETRY8**: PATTY! I TOLD YOU! ITS BANG BANG!

**demgiraffies**: is NOT! its PYEW PYEW

**8SYMMETRY8: **NO! GUNS GO BANG BANG

**demgiraffies**: do NOT. i like pyew pyew better..

**8SYMMETRY8: **but its BANG BANG

**demgiraffies**: WHO CARES

**8SYMMETRY8: **I CARE

**demgiraffies**: GIRAFFES DON'T CARE, AND THATS ALL THAT MATTER

**8SYMMETRY8: **AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

**demgiraffies**: *holds gun* PYEW PYEW.

**8SYMMETRY8: ***holds SYMMETRICAL GUNS* BAAAANG BANG BANG BAAANG

**demgiraffies**: that's RETARDED

**8SYMMETRY8: **YOU'RE RETARDED

**demgiraffies**: :(

**8SYMMETRY8: -_-**

**demgiraffies**: :|

**demgiraffies**: O~O

**demgiraffies**: O_O

**demgiraffies**: _

**demgiraffies**: :'((((((((((

**demgiraffies**: Dx Dx Dx that's soooooo mean

**demgiraffies**: i'm gonna cry in a corner. yeah. that's what i'm gonna do. NO MORE STRIP POKER FOR YOU. *hides in le emo crona corner*

**8SYMMETRY8: **wait PATTY. WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAIT

**demgiraffies has logged off.**

******8SYMMETRY8**: sheeeeeeeeeeeeite

**8SYMMETRY8: **gurls. girls girls girls...

**thompsongunz**: you really wounded her pride, didn't you. no more "strip poker", eh.

**8SYMMETRY8: **hai thar, liz.

**thompsongunz**: well, well, CHEER UP! she's probably using that as an excuse to go scribble over your walls!

**8SYMMETRY8:** scribble over mah-WHAT?

**8SYMMETRY8: **LIZ! HEY!

**thompsongunz**: you might want to stop her.

**8SYMMETRY8: **I MIGHT WANT TO STOP HER?

**8SYMMETRY8: **I FRIGGIN NEED TO STOP HER! NOOOOOOOOO NUUUUUUUU NOT THE SYMMETRRRRRRRRRRYYY

**8SYMMETRY8 has logged out.  
**

**thompsongunz**: eeeeeeeehhhhh. you can come back on, girlies.

**demgiraffies has logged on.**

**demgiraffies**: xD looool that worked.

**thompsongunz**: i feel like a tool.

**demgiraffies**: you are a tool.

**thompsongunz**: have i ever told you how immensely sickening your brain can be?

**demgiraffies**: of course! not all brains are as squishy pink mush as mine is when it's cut out or maybe taken out through my nose like the egyptians did to their mummies they took out the brains through their nose and then they ATE THEM coz egyptians are ZOMBIES MWAAAAAAAAAAAR

**thompsongunz**: O_o STOP IT

**thompsongunz**: imma have NIGHTMARES

**thompsongunz**: w

**demgiraffies**: YUMMMMMMY BRAINZZZZZZZZZZZZZ speaking of which! have you played plants vs. zombies? it's SO addicting!

**thompsongunz**: ITS A VIOLENT GAME DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF IT.

**demgiraffies**: pshhh lizzie! i have mugged ten million people, kicked a guy in the balls, shot several others, seen you smoke, drink, lalalla... I LOVE PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES MWAAR

**demgiraffies**: oooommmmmmgggggg LMFAO zombies! they should have GIRAFFE zombies! that would be mucho amazing!

**thompsongunz**: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT

**demgiraffies**: have you heard of that ghost that goes and kills you while you're taking a bath? i heard it's made of the hair that falls when you're showering! AND ITS MALE

**thompsongunz**: PAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY

**demgiraffies**: MWAHHAHAHA

**thompsongunz**: STOP IT STOP IT STOPPPPPPPP IT

**demgiraffies**: that's what she said.

**thompsongunz**: THAT'S WHAT YOOOOU SAID STTTTTTTTTTOP IT PATTTY

**demgiraffies**: teeheehee. BOO

**thopsongunz**: i am not scared.

**demgiraffies**: LIZZ

**thompsongunz**: yes, patty?

**demgiraffies**: omg. i hear something behind me. its so loud. imma turn off the computer

**demgiraffies**: save me ITS TAKING OVER MY SOUL SDKLFJNXCVIOHOWEI;RJDF SXCKCFIOUWHEDJL;KJS;EFJ

**thompsongunz**: PATTY!

**thompsongunz**: PATTYYYYYYY!

**demgiraffies**: hello there, pretty woman. i am the demon- amaya the whatevser! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME. WORSHIP MY VERY BEING, FOR I HAVE EATEN YOUR SISTER'S SOUL.

**thompsongunz**: OMAIGAD SPIT HER OUT

**demgiraffies**: *swallow*

**thomspongunz**: eEWWWWWWWW THROW IT UP

**demgiraffies**; IT? IT?

**demgiraffies**: i mean... NO I WILL NOT. GATHER YOUR MEISTER AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS, BECOZ AMAYA THE WHATEVSER WILL BE TAKING OVER DEEEEEEATH CITTTTTTYYYYYY

**thompsongunz**: WAIT! what are you?

**demgiraffies**: i am a giraffe.

**thompsongunz**: HOLY [censor] WHAT THE [censor] I'M SO SORRY MY SISTER LIKE KILLING GIRAFFES SHE JUST HAS THAT FETISH NOW PLEEEEEEASE LET HER GOOOOOOO she doesn't mean to be mean to you!

**demgiraffies**: SHE HAS KILLED MY BROTHER! she has killed my siblings! all of them! we were at their funeral just yesterday!

**thompsongunz**: i am so sorry... :'( but please let her go?

**demgiraffies**: *chews*

**thompsongunz**: okay... just stay right there... brb...

**demgiraffies**: i'll stay right here.

**demgiraffies**: lol, sis, you're such a lamo! did you believe that?

**thompsongunz has logged out.**

**demgiraffies**: zommmmmmmg... she IS lamo... and now she's gonna come and BEAT MMY HINY UP

**demgiraffies**: amaya the whatsever. sssssssrsly!

* * *

**demgiraffies**: HA

**demgiraffies**; HA

**demgiraffies**: HAHAHAHA

**thompsongunz**: stop rubbing it in my face. -_-

**demgiraffies**: YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT MWAHAHAHAHA

**thompsongunz**: STOP IT PATTY

**8SYMMETRY8:** HAHAHAH LIZ YOU LAMO

**8SYMMETRY8: **i'm kidding. i'm not that mean.

**thompsongunz**: OwO

**8SYMMETRY8: **what's oh-whoa-oh? oh.

**8SYMMETRY8:** IT'S A SYMMETRICAL FACE

**demgiraffies**: yay he figured it out! LOL FOR LIZZZZZ

**thompsongunz**: aaaargh.

**demgiraffies**: i must rejoice and tell the others.

**thompsongunz**: new definition of patty= super uber duber malicious evil = giraffe killer patty

**demgiraffies**: that's like evil snake lady.

**thompsongunz**: that's medusa, you doosh.

**demgiraffies**: what's a doosH/

**8SYMMETRY8**: patty, it's a bag.

**demgiraffies**: so.. a dooshbag?

**thompsongunz**: that's what you're supposed to call guys who are mean to you!

**demgiraffies**: HAHAHAH BLACK STAR IS A DOOSH

******8SYMMETRY8**: mmhmmm. very good, patty, very good. i applaud your use.

**demgiraffies**: i feel gratified!

**AWESOMNESS**: BISH I HEARD YOOOU AND I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOOU

**thompsongunz**: ACK HE SOUNDS LIKE A GHOST

**demgiraffies**: black star

**demgiraffies**: liz says you sound like a ghost.

**AWESOMNESS**: why? too scared of my AWESOMENESS?

**demgiraffies**: maybe.

**thompsongunz**: AMM NOT

******8SYMMETRY8**: sdfkllkjlkkjdslkfjvlckj stop it, you three!

**thompsongunz**: no.

**demgiraffies**: MAKE ME, DOOSH.

******8SYMMETRY8**: ooooohh snapp you did NOT just call me that!

**demgiraffies**: oh snAP i just did!

******8SYMMETRY8**: OOOOOOH SNAAAAAAAAPP

**demgiraffies**: OOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAPPUS

**AWESOMNESS**: i feel like i'm missing something here, but that's probablyh an illusion, coz the great black star knows EVERYTHING

**thompsongunz**: whatever flaots your boat, blackie

**AWESOMNESS**: BLACKIE/

**AWESOMNESS**: BLACKSIDJFKLJKLCXJVLKDJFKLSD JFLKJD WHAT?

**demgiraffies**: OHHHHHHH SNAP YOU CANT EVEN SNAP

******8SYMMETRY8**: DON'TYOU DARE QUESTION MY SNAPPING SKILLS

**thompsongunz**: that's right... i called you blackie

**AWESOMNESS**: MY INNOCENCE IS GONE

**thompsongunz**: your innocence HAS been gone! you sleep in the same room as tsubaki!

**AWESOMNESS**: hey, how'd you know?

**thompsongunz**: read the manga.

**AWESOMNESS**: soul says that if you read too much manga, you'll grow mushrooms out of your head.

**thompsongunz**: that's true, NOW GO READ THE MANGA

**AWESOMNESS**: WHAT MANGA

**demgiraffies**: BISH, YOU CAN'T SNAP! I REMEBER YOU TRIED ONCE AND YOU FAILED HAHAHAHAHA

******8SYMMETRY8**: really! i am wounded! i can snap! *snap* see? i snapped!

**demgiraffies**: thas FAKE! FAKE FAKE FAKE! ADMIT IT, YOU CAN'T SNAP

**AWESOMNESS**: too lazy!

**thompsongunz**: spoiler alert: black star sleeps with tsubaki

**AWESOMNESS**: WHAT? I DO NOT.

**thompsongunz**: yes you do, you said so yourself.

**AWESOMNESS**: just because we sleep in the same ROOM

**thompsongunz**: in the ssame BED

**AWESOMNESS**: does not MEAN THAT I SLEEP WITH TSUBAKI

**AWESOMNESS**: and NO WE HAVE SEPERATE BEDS.

**demgiraffies**: STOP DENYING IT- THE NILE RIVER GOT TURNED INTO BLOOD REMEMBER

******8SYMMETRY8**: yes i remember! i told you it! but that doesn't matter! that has nothing to do with me not being able to snap!

**demgiraffies**: YOU ADMITTED IT! YOU SAID YOU CAN'T SNAP!

**********8SYMMETRY8**: that's a lie! i didn't!

**demgiraffies**: did TOO

******8SYMMETRY8**: did NOT

**demgiraffies**: did TOO

**AWESOMNESS**: THAT'S SO AWKWARD.

**thompsongunz**: exactly. and so true.

**AWESOMNESS**: i mean... she is... hot... and alll...

**thompsongunz**: ZOMG PATTY LOOK OVER HERE.

**thompsongunz**: PATTY?!

******8SYMMETRY8**: DID NOT

**demgiraffies**: did TOO

******8SYMMETRY8**: did NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT

**demgiraffies**: its five! that's an odd number! and that means you admitted it!

******8SYMMETRY8**: ITS THE OTHER WAY AROUND

**demgiraffies**: IS NOT

******8SYMMETRY8**: is TOO

**thompsongunz**: SHUT UP YOU TWO

**AWESOMNESS**: I DIDN'T SAY THAT

**thompsongunz**: yes you did. now hollaback gurllllllll im calling soul!

**thompsongunz**: SOUL

**toocool has entered the chatroom.**

**toocool**: wasssssap.

**thompsongunz**: BS CALLED TSUBAKI HAWT

**toocool**: wah?

**demgiraffies**: IS NOT

******8SYMMETRY8**: IS TOO

**demgiraffies**: is NOT

******8SYMMETRY8**: is TOO

**thompsongunz**: here... lemme calm everyone down...

**********8SYMMETRY8**: PATTY LISTEN TO ME. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT WE'RE FIGHTINGABOUT

**demgiraffies**: UNICORNS ARE REAL

******8SYMMETRY8**: are NOT

**demgiraffies**: ARE TOO

**thompsongunz**: YOU GUYS ARE IDIOOOOTS

**AWESOMNESS**: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! I DON'T SLEEP WITH TSUBAKI

**toocool**: i feel... confused...

**AWESOMNESS**: I DON'T ID ON'T I DON'T

**thompsongunz**: BUT YOU CALLED HER HAWT

**AWESOMNESS**: OH NO I DIDN'T

**toocool**: wait a minute... black star called tsubaki hot?

**thompsongunz**: okay! you called her hot!

**AWESOMNESS**:... fine

**thompsongunz**: HE GAVE UP HE GAVE UP

**********8SYMMETRY8**: THEY ARE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE

**demgiraffies**; UNICORNS ARE NOT FAKE! YOUR SNAPPING IS!

******8SYMMETRY8**: STOOOP

**thompsongunz**: HEY I JUST MET YOU

**toocool**: [censor] not that song.

**thompsongunz**: AND THIS IS CRAAAZY

**demgiraffies**: BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER

******8SYMMETRY8**: SO CALL ME MAYBE

**AWESOMNESS**: BEFORE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE I MISSED YOU SO SO BAAAAAD

******8SYMMETRY8**: x2 SO BAD, I MISSED YOU SO SO BAD.

**toocool**; ACK THAT'S SO ANNOYING

**thompsongunz**: woahahahaohoh ITS ALWAYS A GOOD TIME

**demgiraffies**: CARLY RAE JEPSON

**thompsongunz**: its her idol.

**toocool**: that explains everything...

**thompsongunz**: and kidd likes owl city...

******8SYMMETRY8**: OWL CITY FTW

**AWESOMNESS**: I LOVE CARLY RAE JEPSON

**toocool**: why am I here?

**thompsongunz**: oh!

**AWESOMNESS**: SHEEAITE.

**thompsongunz**: BLACK STAR CALLED TSUBAKI HOT

**thompsongunz**: WAIT

**demgiraffies**: who's black star?

******8SYMMETRY8**: who's tsubaki?

**demgiraffies**: ikr... who are these people?

**AWESOMNESS**: I AM TSUBAKI YOU FOOLS

**demgiraffies**: hai tsubaki

**AWESOMNESS**: ack. i am black star, the one and only bestest person greatest ninja in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD

**demgiraffies**: hai black star the one and only bestest person greatest ninja in the whole wide world

******8SYMMETRY8**: that is... bstoaobpgnitwww.

**thompsongunz**: whaaaaaat da fuq

******8SYMMETRY8**: ya know... the first letter of each work..

**demgiraffies**: did you know that Black Star's initials are BS?

**toocool**: no way, patty, no way.

******8SYMMETRY8**: *le gasp* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

**thompsongunz**: i'm impressed. how did you know?

**AWESOMNESS**: i am NOWHERE near BULLSHEET okay!

**demgiraffies**: whatever

**AWESOMNESS**: STOP IT

**thompsongunz**: zomg that's what she

**AWESOMNESS**: DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE

**thompsongunz**: said

**demgiraffies**: HAHAHAHAHAHA

**8SYMMETRY8**: MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**thompsongunz**: O_o sorry.

**demgiraffies**: whot he heck says SORRY! everyone says sowee!

**AWESOMNESS**: shaaaaaaaadduppppp

**thompsongunz**: MWAHAHAH LET'S DO THIS, TSUBAKI

**camelliabloom has logged in.**

**camelliabloom**: shiet, its black star.

**camelliabloom has logged out.**

**demgiraffies**: lol, re-jec-teeeeed

**AWESOMNESS**: hurray. D:

**makadatmakachop has logged in.**

**makadatmakachop**: what is it this time, liz. last time it was patty broke her giraffe landing strip. and the time before that kid started his new collection of panda pictures, and you freaked out. AND! i shall NOT forget the time black star somehow appeared in the shower and you SOMEHOW had to chat with me about this!

**thompsongunz**: black star called tsubaki hot

**demgiraffies**: blackie did WHUT

**makadatmakachop**: he appeared in liz's bathroom. yes. true.

**AWESOMNESSS**: that's a lie! its BS!

**thompsongunz**: literally.

**demgiraffies**: HAHAHA I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE

**8SYMMETRY8**: i don't.. this whole screen is giving me a headache! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! ITS ASYMMETRICAL!

**makadatmakachop**: yeah, yeah

**8SYMMETRY8**: and maka! you're so symmetrical!

**demgiraffies**: i suggest you run before he comes and gets you himself! MWHAHAHA

**8SYMMETRY8**: COME OVER TO MY HOUSE, MAKA

**thompsongunz**: correction, mansion.

**AWESOMNESS**: stupid kidd. gets to live in a [censor] mansion.

**demgiraffies**: well [censor] this all! I'M GOING.

**thompsongunz**: BUT HE CALLED TSUBAKKI HOT. HOW CAN YOU MISS OUT THIS CHANCE TO GOSSIP

**makadatmakachop**: i'm SORRY! but soul needs mme right now!

**demgiraffies**: ooooooh he neeeeeds you

**8SYMMETRY8**: hurray. MINE.

**makadatmakachop**: no... blair's on top of him again... in all her glory...

**demgiraffies**: huh?

**thompsongunz**: oh.

**8SYMMETRY8**: oooooooooohhh

**AWESOMNESS**: HAHAHAHAH SAY HI TO HER FOR ME

**makadatmakachop**: i will. sheez.

**makadatmakachop has logged out. **

**thompsongunz**: well, she's gone, eh.

**AWESOMNESS**: blair is hot!

**demgiraffies**: you are what you eat, blackie!

**AWESOMNESS**: that means i'm... what...a burrito?

**demgiraffies**: bai bai, burrito.

**AWESOMNESS**: I'M A BURRITO

**thompsongunz**: holy sheez! no way!

**8SYMMETRY8**: i find the lack of symmetry quite distrubing, and i cannot contain it any longer.

**8SYMMETRY8**: Agh

**8SYMMETRY8**: ITS SO DISTRUBING

**8SYMMETRY8**: I HATE IT HATE IT HATE

**8SYMMETRY8**: STOP DOING THIS TO ME

**8SYMMETRY8**: SOTOOOOOOOOP

**8SYMMETRY8**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

**thompsongunz**: you're doing this to yourself.

**8SYMMETRY8**: I AM NOT! OH NO! THE WORDS THAT FLASH ACROSS THIS SCREEN AS I TYPE! NOOOO

**demgiraffies**: you're an idiot.

**8SYMMETRY8**: AM NOT

**AWESOMNESS**: ARE TOO

**8SYMMETRY8**; am not

**demgiraffies**: BWAHAHAHA KIDDS AN IDIOT

**thompsongunz**: YOU'RE ALL FREAKING IDIOTS, NOW LET ME SIGN OFF IN PEACE

**demgiraffies**: you know you want to talk.

**demgiraffies**: YOU KNOW YOU WANT MEH

**thompsongunz**: ew, patty, that's disgusting

**demgiraffies**: heeeeeeeeh i thought you were logging off, sis!

* * *

**okayyyy this was particularly desperate... O_o well then! speaking of which! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAYJAY! **


End file.
